The Mechader
Summary The Mechader theme songs. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qWDaRg-cPwE&t=53s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-vdp2AVAFn0 The Mechader is a huge creature, it is the same size as The Marshal, and it's the " Boss " of the Robot Spiders, it is able to run at a really fast speed, The Mechader is the only one of its kind, but thats what it's meant to be, a sole general. The Mechader is also armed from head to toe, seeming as it has an unlimited supply of Robot Spider pods on its back, though they do need a recharging time of 10 seconds. One of the Mechaders best armaments is the two laser generators on its back, those are unlimited and do not need recharging time, it uses it as an anti air defense, as it's able to instantly knock out even the most defended airplanes out of the air. It has two sets of missle launchers, those are used to explode armored vehicles, as they are equipped with the most advanced missle tracking system so far, the missle if missed, will do a spin mid air and go to the position the target is now, however it can only spin once. It has a large mounted gatling gun hidden inside of it, it's used to pick off smaller targets and shred small vehicles to atoms, it is innacurate however. The Mechader features a very thick layer of armor, any bullets from small firearms to several assault rifles will be just ricocheted clean off, machinegun bullets get stuck not even a quarter of the way halfway through the armor, though, tanks with the highest caliber of missles can pierce the armor. Appearance The Mechader is a supersized version of the Robot Spider, it has four legs, it is also the " general " of them, it appears to have a biological look to its insides, however most of the mechanical modifications are likely to be within the actual inside of the creature, it has been given a thick layer of armor to protect against weapons, two sets of rocket launchers, a large storage area used to launch pods of Robot Spiders, the storage area is also used to pump large amounts of infectious gas into the nearby atmosphere, it has two sets of fully mechanical limbs poking out, those have mounted laser charges that will aways stay active. It also appears to be a largely mechanical and genetically modified spider robot, or a largely modified newborn, but thats unknown. Behavior It is extremelly hostile and territorial, attacking anything that enters its lair, however it seems to be nomadic, as it constantly moves lairs, even with it being territorial, it will make attacks on bases and outposts, it also constantly adapts to certain types of damage done to it, though not in a quick time, but when they start to adapt, a biological or mechanical antidote will be created for that certain specific type of damage. Trivia * It is one of the most OP characters created in this Wiki, it could certainly make into the Top 5. ** While writing this article, I thought wether or not to even upload it, because I thought it would be just " Too OP. " ** I think however, I made it clarified on how and why its OP, and explained it enough. *** Fun fact about writing, this is probably the longest article I've writen. * The Mechader is a combination of 3 names, the Mecha is the robot part, the Monarch is the " king " part and the Spider is the.. spider part? * Why am I trying to make this trivia just as long as the page is? Category:Robots Category:Infected